Today, most people carry a cellular telephone or other personal communication device such as a PDA, wireless phone, MP3 player or an interactive pager. These ubiquitous communication devices may be adapted to a myriad of new uses including the physical and information security.
Wireless unlocking can currently be accomplished utilizing other technologies such as with Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) access cards, magnetic card readers, keyless entry fobs for automobiles, radio transmissions such as garage door openers and similar devices. However, none of these technologies is capable of granting temporary permission and unlocking ability remotely other than physically providing the unlocking device or pass code to the person being granted the access. As such, the grant of such temporary access is not truly secure since the grantee possesses the key or code and can access the locking device as long as he possesses the key or code. In addition, keys may be misplaced and combinations forgotten.